


Hazy

by Lori0



Series: Lori0's Rhife week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fantasy | Reality, M/M, Rhife Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori0/pseuds/Lori0
Summary: "There’s lights. That’s the first thing he notices."A short piece for day one of Rhife week. Prompt was Fantasy | Reality.Also, I'm bad at titles :(
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Lori0's Rhife week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> I knew after seeing the Honeybee teaser that I would love Andrea. I did not expect that I would come out of that game shipping these two so hard (I already ship Cloud with so many people ^^). However, I am convinced that these two are soulmates. Cloud deserves someone who will cherish him and make him feel beautiful and I know Andrea is up to the challenge ;)
> 
> I haven’t written anything in… forever. But this ship has grabbed me and won’t let go so I decided to contribute to this small ship by challenging myself to write something every day for Rhife week. This one is kinda short but I’m still happy with it :)
> 
> This is not beta-ed and English isn’t my first language, so if you spot anything weird, let me know. Also, con-crit is welcome.
> 
> Spoilers for remake ending in end notes. Don’t read if you haven’t finished the game and don’t want to be spoiled.

There’s lights. That’s the first thing he notices. Colorful and bright and warm. Moving and spinning in time with the…

There’s music. That’s the second thing he notices. A low thrum running through his feet. Both loud and not. He thinks there are words to it but he can’t quite make them out. He feels like they’re inviting him to…

There’s dancing. That’s the third thing he notices. Indistinct people moving in time to the music, bathed in the lights. Sometimes by two, sometimes by themselves but always part of the group. Always in sync, revolving around...

And in the middle of it all, there’s Him. He’s not sure how it’s not the first thing he noticed because now that’s all he can see. There’s a warmth to Him. Warm smile, warm hazel eyes that wink at him in challenge. And then he’s dancing, following steps he doesn’t know but thinks he remembers all the same. Dancing with Him feels both new and old. It’s terrifying and the easiest thing he’s ever done. He never wants it to end...

It does end. The man murmurs something that feels like sweet honey and they are so close it feels like He’s going to...

…

Cloud wakes with a start. He’s cold. It’s the middle of winter in Nibelheim and the fire went out in the night again. Cloud gets up to restart it so his mom won’t have to.

As he does, he thinks back on the dream. It’s the same every night. And he can never remember the face of the Dancer once he’s awake. Can’t ever remember the rhythm of the music or the steps to the dance he knows so well in the dream. Can’t recapture the same warmth he felt in the dream, in His arms, even standing so close to the newly started fire.

Cloud’s not sure why the dream is so hazy.

One thing he knows for sure is : he won’t find Him in this sleepy, backwater little town.

Cloud is leaving for Midgar in the spring…

**Author's Note:**

> The meaning and/or reason for the dream is really up to you.  
> However, I like the idea of a soulmate AU where you dream of your first meeting with your soulmate until it happens in reality.  
> It could also be some kind of echo from post remake Cloud. Sending dreams to his younger self as a way to change destiny after beating the Harbingers.  
> Or it could be something else.  
> If you have another theory, I’d love to hear it :)


End file.
